<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frozen Yogurt in Tokyo-3 by SaltinesAndPeanutButter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321589">Frozen Yogurt in Tokyo-3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltinesAndPeanutButter/pseuds/SaltinesAndPeanutButter'>SaltinesAndPeanutButter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltinesAndPeanutButter/pseuds/SaltinesAndPeanutButter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Misato takes the pilots to a frozen yogurt place instead of a ramen place in Episode 12.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frozen Yogurt in Tokyo-3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a scene from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. I'm not sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Misato pulled into the parking lot of Tokyo-3's only frozen yogurt place. Everyone got out of the car, and went inside. They were the only ones there, being that it was at such a late hour.</p><p>"Does everyone know what they want?" asked Misato, who was counting the cash in her wallet for the fifth time this evening. </p><p>"Yep!" hollered Asuka. Rei nodded. </p><p>"Ok," said Misato. "What about you, Shinji?"</p><p>"Um...I'm not sure. I think either chocolate or mint," answered Shinji, who was staring intently through the glass. He carried on like this for almost a full minute. </p><p>"C'mon, hurry up!" griped Asuka.</p><p>Misato shot Asuka an irritated look. "Take your time!" she reassured Shinji, who carried on staring for several more minutes.</p><p>Misato sighed. "Just get him mint and chocolate."</p><p>Soon, everyone seated themselves at a booth with their frozen yogurt. Rei and Misato ate in silence while Shinji and Asuka kept giving themselves brain freeze every few seconds.</p><p>Eventually, Misato broke the silence. "Hey! Why don't we take a picture to commemorate this?" she pulled out her smartphone from her pocket. "Rei, why don't you take it?"</p><p>Rei wordlessly took the phone from Misato, and opened the camera app. Misato pulled Shinji in close to her, with her arm around his shoulders. "Zoom in so you can see our faces clearly!"</p><p>Rei double tapped to zoom in while Shinji's eyes wandered to his half-finished frozen yogurt. Quickly, he took a bite, but not before Rei took what would be the first of several pictures with an audible <em>click</em>.</p><p>"No, no. That one doesn't count, Shinji's mouth was open," said Misato, slightly exasperated already. "Try again, Rei," she ordered, but Shinji was still eating his yogurt. "Shinji, stop --" </p><p>
  <em>click</em>
</p><p>"Shinji?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Don't you want this picture to turn out good?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"So you can show it to your father, right?"</p><p>"But my yogurt is melting, Ms. Misato..."</p><p>"Forget the yogurt for a minute!" scolded Misato as Shinji went in for another bite.</p><p>
  <em>click</em>
</p><p>"No! Wait until we smile!" yelled Misato at Rei. Shinji went in for another bite, and Misato quickly swatted his hand away from the bowl of yogurt. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he reluctantly smiled.</p><p>"Alright, Rei, take the picture <strong>now</strong>!" admonished Misato with a forced smile. However, less than a second after she said this, Shinji began to loudly cry. Rei obediently took another picture with a <em>click</em>.</p><p>"Shinji! You're ruining all the pictures!" Misato whisper-yelled.</p><p>
  <em>click</em>
</p><p>Misato turned to face Rei, "stop taking pictures! And as for you, quit with the crying! Now! Give me that spoon!" Misato tore the spoon from Shinji's hand, and threw it out the window. "Now smile!" she commanded, and Shinji smiled. "Bigger!" she ordered, and Shinji smiled bigger. Misato smiled, and through gritted teeth told Rei to take the picture.</p><p>"You told me to stop," objected Rei in monotone.</p><p>"I meant stop when we weren't ready. Now we're ready!" explained a clearly aggravated Misato.</p><p>
  <em>click</em>
</p><p>"I wasn't ready! I was talking!"</p><p>"My face hurts," whimpered Shinji.</p><p>"Now?" asked Rei.</p><p>"Yes. Now," Misato answered, also through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Hey! I wanna be in the picture too!" Asuka yelled, popping into the frame.</p><p>
  <em>click</em>
</p><p>"ASUKA!" Misato slammed her fists against the table, causing Shinji's yogurt bowl to tumble onto the floor as Shinji watched in horror. Right on cue, Shinji began to sob. Rei handed Misato her phone back, and Asuka sat with her arms crossed, pouting. Misato took Shinji by the hand and stormed out of the shop.</p><p>"Are we meant to follow them?" Rei deadpanned. </p><p>"I guess!" Asuka sighed, throwing up her arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>